Air or gas weapons, commonly referred to as “airguns”, use either pre-compressed medium to launch the projectile from the barrel, or they comprise a mechanism that ensures compression of the propelling medium, being hand-driven. An elastic element can be advantageously used that accumulates mechanical energy necessary for the shot and after triggering of the gun, it transfers this energy to a piston that exerts pressure upon the driving medium. These guns are still referred to as air guns in the application regardless of the propelling media type.
In existing solutions, at least one borehole is almost in all cases used to transport the propelling medium to the barrel during a shot, the borehole being arranged perpendicularly or obliquely to the barrel axis.
A disadvantage of these solutions is the undesired influence of the sharp transition and a narrow neck wherein the supply of the pressure medium is not fluent, is noisy, increases the pressure loss, and means high consumption of the pressure of the supplied medium.
From the prior art, systems without a borehole in the barrel are also known, wherein the medium is supplied to the barrel via the gunlock mechanism (known from solution of the company Feinwerkbau or Steyr). However, even here a sharp transition of the pressure medium is used.
It would be theoretically possible to increase the diameter of the borehole leading to the barrel to make the diameter of the borehole the same as the barrel diameter. However, in this case, the projectile would fall through this hole due to its excessive size.
For quick development of a shot and to achieve high power, it is necessary for the propelling medium (compressed air or gas) to transfer energy to the projectile as quickly as possible, along the shortest way and without losses caused by turbulences and the passage through narrow necks.